EverLasting Lucy
by hiddennightmaregoddess
Summary: Lucy, the beautiful blonde celestial mage that brought the spirit to the guild is clueless as to what is going on around her. Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Loki and Hibiki have come to a realization of their feeling towards Lucy, but they know it won't be easy to gain her affection back with so many rivals.


_**At the Guild**_

It was still morning, the sun was yet to be at it's peak yet Mira was already working at the guild from behind the bar counter. She kept silent, no real expression presented on her face as she was in deep thought all while drying empty glasses so the guild members can use when they arrive to drink away their problems as per usual. As soon as she placed the now dried glass wine cup gently on the table, one of the guild double doors suddenly creaked open to expose the bit of sun that was shining outside on the town. The one who had opened the door was no else but ever so reliable and loyal green long haired guild member, Freed. He walked inside the guild while slowly closing the doors behind him with a soft "click". Mira smiled at the sight of Freed walking his way to her, his swords hanging by his side and his long hair swayed with each step he took "Good morning Mira" he said with a kind smile while leaning on the counter top of the bar where Mira had placed the glasses cup of wine.

"Good morning and welcome back Freed" Mira smiled back as she leaned onto the counter top as well to quickly kiss his cheek. At the contact of her lips against his cheek had made Freed blush a tender rosy red, he was still getting used to the fact that they have both agreed to start dating and Mira's full attention to him would cause him to be nervous even more if he was kissed on the cheek by such beauty and so early in the morning too! "How was the mission?" She asked him. Freed had gone out in a mission for two weeks as an undercover dark mage of a minor dark guild that had been causing ruckus to a nearby town and was assigned by his dear loved Laxus to do something about it in his stead without no reason what-so-ever.

Freed sighed as he pushed his green hair back, finally recovering from the unexpected peck on the cheek. "I couldn't find out much of the guild before I was discovered" he informed Mira as he sat on the wooden stool, placing his hand on top of the counter top letting his cheek rest on the palm of his hand. "All I got from the mission was that the small guild worked for a much bigger one, but I didn't catch the name" he sounded a bit disappointed in himself, he wasn't able to aid his dear lord Laxus when he was given such a great opportunity like this.

Mira noticed Freed's depression so she wasted no time to go around the counter top table and out of the bar. Then she wrapped her hands around his neck, hugging him tightly in comfort as she rested her head on his shoulder "I'm sure something interesting will occur to help you feel better" she said try to give him a hint of hope to grab onto.

Freed, who was blushing a hundred different shades of red as he felt Mira's hand around his neck, nodded grabbing onto to her words. It was times like these that made him realize how lucky he was to have Mira, an S class mage and the sweetest girl alive as HIS girlfriend. "I bet" he said softly as he tried ro calm down his pounding heart.

 _ **Lucy's Apartments**_

The birds were singing the arrival of the late morning, their chirps became sweet melodies that had awoken the blonde mage. The bed creaked softly as Lucy sluggishly pushed herself forward into a sitting position. Her hair was a total disaster with strands of hair pointing out in different directions, her choolate brown eyes were only half open as she slowly tried to recognize her surroundings. She took notice of her group of friends including of Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza, all of them sleeping soundly on a mattress that Lucy had bought for them specifically, knowing that they had taken her apartment as their own.

Lucy giggled softly at the sight of Happy nibbling on Natsu's finger all while repeating "yummy fish" over and over again in his sleep. After a good 5 minutes stuck in her bed, she swung her legs to the edge of the bed and let her feet touch the cold wooden floor beneath her. The coldness made her shiver at the touch but she wasted no time as she stood up from her bed completely. She quietly maneuvered through her sleeping friends and made her way to the bathroom that was across her room.

Slowly closing the door to the bathroom behind her and locking it tight not wanting for Erza, Natsu and Gray to suddenly burst in like usual. She locked at herself in the mirror and noticed her messy hair, immediately groaning at the disaster, she grabbed her light blue comb and started to brush her hair down. It took about 3 minutes until her rebellious hair had calmed down and she tied her signature blue ribbon to the right side of her hair. "Perfect" she whispered as she looked herself in the mirror one last time before she changed into her usual white and light blue outfit. Checking that her whip and celestial keys were hanging by her side she made nodded once signaling that she was ready.

She opened the door to the bathroom and tiptoed her way out of the apartment, but suddenly a very sleepy Erza looked up toward her direction, which made Lucy immediately stop and for no reason she held her breath as if it was a magic charm to make Erza go back to sleep. Of course it didn't work as Erza whispered "Where are you going?" Her voice laced with drowsiness and curiosity as her scarlet bangs fell down her face to cover her left eye

Lucy exhaled the little bit of air she had pent up and smiled softly at the sleepy Erza "I'm going to the guild, I promised the girls to go shopping" she replied knowing that Erza wouldn't let her go unless she told her, she was protective that way. Erza only looked at her then as if she finally processed Lucy's words, she let her head drop on the pillow and soon she was fast asleep. Lucy sighed in relief and successful made her way out of the apartment without waking up anyone else.

As Lucy took her key to her apartment and locked the door, the landlady came from below the stairs screaming "LUCY GET OVER HERE!" from the top of her lungs. Lucy cringed at the loud sound after being so quiet in her apartment but nevertheless she obeyed and hurried herself down the stairs ro see the landlady patiently waiting with an envelope in her hands. The landlady smiled as she handed Lucy the envelope "Well here I thought you'd never recieve a letter again, lucky you" she said as she ruffled the blonde's hair then she left to do her dialy chores around the apartment.

Lucy stayed still as she played with the envelope in her hand, she didn't dare turn it around, she was nervous. Why? Well because she didn't know who would send her a letter, she didnt want to turn it around when she had high expectations that maybe, just maybe it was someone from her family, so instead she placed the letter in her pocket deciding it was best to wait until she arrived at the guild to actually open it, just to delay the time and maybe release the hope she had inside.

 _ **Back at the guild**_

The guild was roaring with life, now that the sun was high up in the sky, shining down brightly on them. The sounds of screaming and laughter emitted from the guild making the town people unfamiliar with the crazy and hyper fairy tail members to jump at the sounds and slowly walled away from the guild. In the middle of this mess was Levy, sitting down at one of the tables with Cana in front of her shuffling her fortune cards expertly. "So Levy what do you want to know?" Cana said as she laid out all her cards in a straight line but facing down so Levy and herself could not see.

Levy played around with her ocean blue by twirling a lose strand with her fingers. Her cheeks were growing pink a bit embarrassed, as she asked Cana timidly and softly so no one else could hear "W-when will umm..Gajeel...you know...make a move?" She asked before Cana brusted out laughing at the cuteness of the question which only made Levy's cheeks change to cherry red and started to play with her fingers. [Was it wrong to ask ?] The thought had passed Levy's head as she looked down at the floor. Levy and Gajeel had started dating after she grew up the courage to ask him, but he hadn't touched her, kissed her even look into her eyes as of lately. She was starting to think that just maybe he only accepted because he didn't want to hurt her feelings not because he actually liked her in any way.

Cana had tears gathering around her eyes from laughing a bit too much and with her index finger she flicked them away. "Oh my gawd, that was priceless" she said a little bit of breath but smiled at the sight of the poor flustered Levy that sit in front of her. "Alright sweetheart, choose three cards" she said as motioned for the fortune telling cards that lined up perfectly in front of her. Levy wasted no time as she hovered her hand over the set up cards and quickly she tapped the three cards that she thought was a good choice. Her blush still lingered on her cheeks as Cana gathered all the cards except the three chosen cards.

Cana was about to flip over the three cards when suddenly the doors to the guild creaked open to reveal the well known and loved blonde. "LU-CHAN!" Levy was the first to greet as she stood up from the wooden table with her hands slamming against the table that had caused for Cana to drop all of her cards on the very same table where the three cards picked out by Levy, soon losing themselves within the rest of the fortune cards.

Lucy smiled at the sight of her best friend Levy and Cana who was gathering her scattered cards. The bluenett was exactly the person she needed for comfort if the letter did fulfill her expectations and Cana was the perfect person to force into opening the letter in the first place. "Cana! Levy!" Lucy called out as she made her way through the various guild members to the table where they were sitting "Oh I'm so glad you're both here" Lucy said with a relieved sigh as she sat down next to Levy always wearing a smile.

Levy sat right back down she had soon forgotten about the fortune telling as she noticed that Lucy pulled out a letter from her pocket and fiddled with it. "Oh a letter?!" Levy voiced happily as she reached to grab the letter but Lucy pulled away in time to get it out of her reach "Come on let me see Lu-chan~" Levy complained as she still stretched her arm to grab the letter.

Lucy held far from her reach and Levy was about to give up when suddenly Cana comes in and snatches the piece of paper from her hands. "Don't tell me you got some secret lover or something" Cana said teasingly as she flipped the letter to the side where a name was written and the address to Lucy's apartment. "I see nothing that you should be hiding" Cana said as she analyzed the name and then tossed the letter on the table where it slide in front of Lucy face up, but before Lucy could grab it from the table, the letter was snatched away once again by Levy as she read the name as well.

It took a moment before Levy realized who it was that sent her a letter then shoved the letter towards Lucy screaming "You didn't tell you had an aunt!" With a surprised expression which shocked Lucy.

[Aunt?] Lucy thought to herself as she held the letter in front of her and read the name herself. "Auntie Alissa..." Lucy read aloud then came to sudden realization that the name and letter belonged to her mother's sister. Her heart started to beat faster and a smile spread across her face, as she swiftly opened the letter and pulled out a folded piece of paper of high quality which you could tell just by the texture of it.

Levy peeked over the blonde's shoulder to see what the letter said as Lucy unfolded it, but she couldn't make out the small handwriting. "What does it say Lu-chan?!" Levy asked excitedly as she tugged on Lucy's shirt, anxiously waiting for her to read the letter.

 _"Dear Lucy,_

 _I know I haven't exactly been in touch with you and your father. I've been over seas in a different contienen for several years now and communications had become a problem for me and my husband, but at last we have returned about two weeks ago to Fiore. We had just learned about the dreadful news of the passing of your beloved father, he was a good man and although his ideals were hard to understand, he always thought of you. Before he passed away it appears to be that he had managed to once again bring the "Heartfilia" name to fame. He left a series of notes to my husband and myself instructing us to take over the company for a year until you, Lucy Heartfilia find yourself a suitable husband to help you run this company._

 _Now my dearest, do not fret I am not going to force you to marry someone that is not of your choice. Oh dear gawd no! But it would be lovely to see you marry soon~ If no one comes to mind you could always visit Hiro-kun. He is still your best friend even after all these years he still asks about you. It is very adorable and enchanting. I do demand to see you here at the Heartfilia mansion as soon as possible for I very much miss you and wish to see you my dear and if you dare to not come, I will drag you to see me._

 _Your beloved, Auntie Alissa "_

Lucy had finished the letter that she read to Levy who still lingered behind her and a very concentrated Cana who sat in front of them. "It seems you are loved by your aunt" Levy commented as she finally sat down next to Lucy.

Cana smirked as she leaned closer to Lucy, her eyes shined with malicious for a split second before she whispered "So who is the lucky boy huh?". It was to expected that question was going to arise after the letter, it was importance to Lucy's aunt that she found herself a husband but now of all the times was the worst to ask that.

Lucy blushed furiously and instantly she looked away, she didn't have anyone in mind at the moment but the question was still embarrassing "I-I don't know yet!" She answered honestly before placing the letter on the table "I rather not think about it to be honest, but visiting my aunt and uncle sounds like a good idea for the time being" Lucy smiled as she tried to avoid the other subject at hand.

Levy immediately hooked her arm to Lucy's and stood up "Well if you are going to visit your aunt, I going with you" the bluenett said boldly before looking down at her outfit. [They are high class people and compared to me...] she thought before adding "after we go get clothes of course!"

With that statement Cana and Lucy also stood up from the table. They did agree to go on a shopping trip but now they had a good reason to go shopping. They all walked out of the guild, waving goodbye to several people of the guild telling them that they would be back within a few hours and soon the door closed behind their walking figures. Leaving Mira, who had heard the whole conversation from a reasonable distance and smirked as she picked up the note that Lucy had left on the wooden table accidentally. "Well this should be a ton of fun" she giggled sweetly as she hid the note in her pocket, waiting for a certain group of people to arrive

 _ **The end of chapter I**_

Hi guys, I'm Yume! Hope you liked the story so far, I know I'm not as good as others, but I do hope you enjoyed it. Anyway I hope you guys comment and kept reading my stories because it always makes my day


End file.
